The Apointment
by gameboy5432
Summary: In this story there is a divergence in the DCAU, specifically the night Circe appeared, in the DCAU Bruce was suppose to meet a friend for lunch, but he cancelled at the last minute, in my fic he went to see him, then went for the Intergang stake out with Wonder woman.
1. Love is a batlefield

Author's note: In this story there is a divergence in the DCAU, specifically the night Circe appeared, in the DCAU Bruce was suppose to meet a friend for lunch, but he cancelled at the last minute, in my fic he went to see him, then went for the Intergang stake out with Wonder woman.

Chapter one: Love is a battlefield.

**Iceberg Lounge, Gotham city.**

Bruce was making his way through the lounge to his table to meet his friend, usually in a place as big as this it was very hard, but to find this particular acquaintance one need only look for a flock of about ten attractive blond women.

"Hey Bruce over here!" the voice of his friend was heard and Bruce made his way to the table.

"I see that you've only brought four of your girlfriends this time Hugh, slow night?" Bruce asked his friend Hugh Hefner.

"Sasha and Camille are studying for some PhD exam and the others are helping them out, we left so they could study in piece" the Playboy owner replied, just then he saw that there seem to be something wrong with him so he turned to his girlfriends and said.

"Hey girl why don't you go and taste some of the sample food at the bar so we know what is good to order OK?" and they left after each giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Alright who is she, what has she done and what do you want to do about it?" Hugh suddenly asked Bruce a look of seriousness on your face.

"What?" Bruce suddenly asked panicked and confused.

"Bruce please don't try that fake innocence with me, or have you forgotten that it was me who years ago trained you into the art or romancing the ladies, I know from just seeing your face that you are having trouble with the ladies" Hugh told him.

"We'll it's…..complicated…." Bruce said to him, there was no point in trying to hide it, Hugh was in a weird way one of his father figures.

"Bruce its women we are talking about, of course its complicated, so why don't you tell me about your situation and maybe I can help"

"Well she's attractive, intelligence, athletic, fun to be with and despite the fact that the two of us seem to be the opposite of each other, we are quite compatible, we are so compatible that it scares me" Bruce replied.

"And?" Hugh said and motioned for him to continue.

"Well she's a business partner"

"Just how important of a business partner?"

"She's so high on the top that you could say she flies over it" Bruce replied.

"You make it sound that if things go bad with her the whole world could be attacked by a horde of sword and shield barbarians of something like that" Hugh said with a chuckle.

"_You're not just whistling Dixie there pal"_ Bruce thought o himself with a nervous chuckle.

"And you are afraid to get into a relationship with her because of that?"

"Yes but unfortunately there is this growing chemistry between us and she is showing the signs so I am afraid that I can't avoid it for long "Bruce replied.

Bruce then took a glass of water from the table and he started sipping from it, he was convinced that like Alfred and Lucius Hugh would advise him to risk it all for the benefit of a relationship.

"So here's how you dump" Hugh said suddenly which caused Bruce to choke on his water.

"What?" he replied as he coughed to regain air.

"I said here's how you dump her, first of all let me ask you how have you been approaching the problem?"

"With logic and reason of course" Bruce said to him.

"And that's your problem, you are approaching things logically when women are the most illogical creators on the planet, men have tried their whole lives to understand women, he'll look at men, I've been married twice, have daughters and I've slept with enough women to make the phrase 'she's one in a million' not an expression, but even I don't understand them I can get in their pants faster than a speeding bullet, and with more power than a locomotive, but to leap the tall building which is 'understanding women' is not possible for me" Hugh said to him.

"So from what you told me, you want her to see you're reasoning that it would not work if you started to date right?"

"Yes, that's correct" Bruce replied.

"So this is what you do" Hugh said to him and laid out step by step what to do.

After he was finished Bruce got up from the table and left, he needed time to prepare himself for patrol.

As he left the girls returned.

"Where's Bruce?" one of them asked.

"He had to leave unfortunately" and a small vine of disappointment was heard from the girls.

"He Hughie in addition to the samples they also gave us this cool whistle for the penguins to hear if we want to feed them, would you like to blow my whistle honey?" one girl asked him.

"Trust me Dixie my dear, I would like nothing more than to blow you" Hugh replied with a chuckle, the dirtiness of the joke was not lost to the girls and they also laughed.

**Rooftops outside the iceberg lounge.**

"Patience Princess, Intergang moves in mysterious ways" Batman said to Wonder woman who was getting restless

"Tell me about it, what would Intergang want with the Rosetta stone?"

"We'll know soon enough. In the meantime..."

"I know, patience!"

Diana sat down on the parapet on the roof, resting her head on the concrete gargoyle in front of her.

"Don't you ever wish you were down there?"

"I'm down there all I need to be."

"Yes, but it's just a job to you...I'm talking about going down there and having some fun. Maybe...maybe with someone special." She said huskily, attempting the role of coquette for the first time in her life.

At first Bruce was going to give her reasons but then the conversation with Hugh came to his mind.

"_The moment she gives indication that she wants more from you, you have the following to consider _

_1 Telling a woman that you just be friends is like trying to put out a fire with gasoline, so don't do it._

_2 You're a playboy who screws every brain dead breast monster you can find, so saying the infamous just be friends to her is like telling her an attractive, intelligence woman is less than a bimbo, so it's like adding napalm to the gasoline._

_So in order to avoid this you have to switch from gasoline to Diesel._

"Alright, when would you have in mind?" Bruce said to her.

"No, no dating for the Batman, it might cut into you're…wait what did you say?" Diana replied as his answer suddenly registered and she was a little in shock.

"_Switch from gasoline to diesel?"_

"_I know, I know it sounds more cooler than it is practical, but this is what you do, instead of saying no you say yes, and then my friend is step one, this is what you do for step two._

"Well how about after the mission is done? Dianna asked him.

_After asking her when she is free for a date, refuse at least 3 or 4 of them, that will implant the thought in her mind that you're schedule is incompatible with hers._

"This missions time frame is has no estimate so it wouldn't be practical" he replied.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Tuesday I have to go over the files in the bat computer"

"Wednesday?" I have a board meeting.

"Thursday and Friday are a no show for me, what about Saturday?" she asked.

"That's when I recover on my sleeping" Bruce replied and in regards to that statement it was the truth, the rest he made up but he now intended to do, so they were no longer lies.

"Sleep?" Dianna said with a soft and sweet giggle "The Batman actually sleeps? Whatever devastating revelations will I discover now? There is no Santa, that Neil Patrick Harris is actually gay?" Dianna added and she intended them as a joke.

"I' stay up until 4 am and I get home at about 5, I go to bet and about 6 and I wake up and 12, six hours a sleeps is impossible for a the human body so in order to avoid my health deteriorating I have to make up for it"

_Step three show her that her image of you is misconceived, that theirs things bout you she doesn't know, that will make her doubt just how well she knows you._

"I'm sorry if I offended you, what you did was good humor Bruce, you should by some with all the money you have" she replied.

"Maybe later, I'm free Sunday evening, but if we are going on a date, I'd request you wear a disguise, since in order to protect Bruce Wayne from Batman and to preserve your reputation since my public self doesn't have a very good one" he replied

_Step four ask her to go and were a little disguise, and give good reasons for it, for you see despite the reasons seeming to be logical and also necessary, it will make her think that one you don't want to be seen with her, which is a big no no in terms of a relationship an if she refuses to do so it means she's not serious about wanting to get serious._

"Alright, I understand and respect the fact that you put a great deal into your disguises, where would you like to meet?" she asked but was cut off by the sound of the alarm going off.

***Events of This little Piggy***

**A few days later, Sunday evening.**

Bruce was in the one of the many high-class restaurants in Gotham waiting for Dianna to come for their date, as he sat their he felt her presence behind him, he turned around and if he had water in his mouth he would have spitted it out, Diana was dresses in a black business suite, she had black denier stockings on her legs, she wore black high hells, on her head was a small hat with a little wail which covered her eyes, she had sunglasses on and she had a cigarette holder with one in it in her right hand, and in her left was a golden skin muff, the sight was in one word breathtaking.

"I believe you were expecting me Mister Wayne, and by the way it's not polite to keep your mouth open at a lady" Dianna said in a sexy and husky voice.

Bruce closed his mouth and shook his head slightly; this made Dianna give a small chuckle.

"I know I said a disguise, but isn't the cigar holder and the muff a bit much?" he asked her.

"The muff is for my this" she said and showed that in it the golden lasso was hidden.

"You brought your weapons on a date?" Bruce asked her as he raised his eye brown

"Like you don't have the Batsuit underneath you're tux" she replied with an equal raise of her own brown.

"Touché, but what about the holder?" he asked.

"Well I was against it, but the girls said it out complement the disguise, since no one would think that wonder woman smoked" she replied.

"Wait the girls? Which girls?" Bruce asked as a tingling feeling of nervousness crept up his spine.

"The other girls in the league" Dianna replied as he thought it was obvious.

"Shayera, Zatanna, Dinah, Helena, Beatriz, Tora, Courtney, Mari..."

She went on to list almost every girl in the league, a few of the maintenance crew, and is that wasn't enough she also said that Audrey had flown in to help her.

After she finished telling him about their help, the waiter came and they both ordered they're meals.

Despite himself Bruce was having a good time, he always had a good time with Dianna, whether on missions, briefings or investigations, the fact that she also was a girl with an appetite was refreshing, especially when compared to the models and actresses he was sometimes wine and dinned to preserve his playboy façade.

As the evening went on Bruce remembered the final piece of Hugh's instructions.

_Tell somebody to call you after 40 minutes or so into the date, and then leave the date telling her that you have business to attend to, this will give her the thought that she is second place in your life to work and that is why most relationships and marriages fail, this my young apprentice is the 'relationship end but stay a friend'._

_This has been past down from generation to generation, it has stopped wars, prevented diseases and created great scientific minds, by helping them avoid the great chaos that is the woman, use this cycle a few times and it should work._

As Bruce stole a quick look at his watch he saw that Alfred's call would come in any minute, he braced himself for what was to come.

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

The phone rang, but it wasn't his phone, but it was Dianna's.

"Yes, yes I know I said I would be there and I will" Dianna said as she hung the phone.

"Trouble?" he asked.

"In a manner of speaking, you see ever since I returned from Erebus with Hawkgirl my mother decided it would be a good idea to open an embassy to man's world, and I'm the official Themysciran ambassador, and tonight we have started furnishing our embassy and paperwork needs to be done" Dianna said with a slight hint of sadness in her voice as she got up from the table

She went over to Bruce gave him a peck on the check and said: "I'm sorry but duty calls" and then left.

A few moments after he left and Bruce was continuing him meal, realization hit him, like a dam starting to crack.

"_Waite a minute I just got left on a date!"_ he thought to himself.

"_So this is what all does girls felt like…..whoa….i'm a total jerk_" he added as he thought of all the slaps, wine in the face and kicks in the shin he received from the women he scorned over the years and came to the conclusion that he deserved more, and if that wasn't enough the flood gates cracked open and the water started pouring out.

"_I've just started dating Wonder woman for crying out loud!"_ panic gripped him as he now realized that he now couldn't just go and tell her that they had to call it off because their jobs won't allow it because he said yes to the relationship, the ball was now in her court.

"_Maybe God really is a woman…"_ He thought to himself as his phone rang, signaling that it was Alfred, he asked him to get the car ready since the date was over.

In the car Alfred asked him about the date and Bruce for once told him exactly what has happened.

As he lay there in the back seat he realized the following.

It had finally happened, he had lost his mind, it was the only logical conclusion since why else would he enter into a relationship with a colleague when his track record wasn't quite so stellar, and the one who did it wasn't the joker, penguin, two-face, poison ivy, killer crock, mad hatter, scarecrow, Ra's Al Ghul or any other foe, no, the one who accomplished this, the evil mastermind which finally broke the bat , the person responsible for his downfall was….Hugh Heffner.

**Authors note: Read and review, let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Like heaven to me

**Like heaven to me.**

"_Okay Bruce you can do this, remember, I am vengeance, I am the night, I am…."_ He thought to himself as he walked onstage.

"Here's Bruciiiiiie!" Ellen said to the crowd as they broke into a massive applause.

"…_.totally screwed _"he added as he walked to his seat.

**Watchtower.**

"Guys you got to see this !" Green lantern said to the other members in the cafeteria as he turned on the volume to the max on the tv on the wall.

**The Ellen show.**

"Alright everybody, it's that time of the year again when our favorite recurring guest returns, you know him, you'vre heard of him, you've had fantasies with him, ladies and gentleman's England's got a queen, Japans got his emperor, but they can keep them, cause America has her one tall dark prince, here he is you've guessed it Here's Bruciiiiiie!" Ellen said to the crowd as they broke into a massive applause.

Bruce entered the set smiling and waving at the crowd, and he took his seat next to Ellen.

"Oh Bruce, Bruce it's great to have you here with us again, what's you honest opinion on being on the show"

"_Asking how drunk I was when I agreed to this" he thought to himself._

"Good to be back, Ellen" he said with a great big smile.

"Ah Bruce, what can we talk about that we haven't already covered years past, you're funny, you're dry, you're charming you're a pig, you make mother warn their daughters about you so they don't have competition, you give love a bad name, and at the same time make it one hell of a ride, and as always you make for a great talk show guest" Ellen said and the audience added in applauses.

"Well not much is going on lately, I've reached a point where my life is not as wild as it used to be and I like taking things slow" Bruce replied.

"Do you like how things have slow down?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I rather do"

"Do you like to take things slow?"

"Yes,"

"During the day?"

"Yes"

"Especially a night?"

"Yes" Bruce replied without thinking and the audience gave a loud Whooooo at this, a moment latter realization hit him and he covered his mouth with his hand in embarrassment.

"That was entrapment!" he replied.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry so what have you been doing all this time you haven't been in the tabloids for months?" Ellen asked.

During the past four months Bruce had been having sporadic dates with, and to his delight and shock was the fact that her schedule was as hectic as his and both had to let the other go so they could do their jobs , so it was so difficult for the booth of them to have to spend some free time together, so without realizing it the dates with Dianna became the one thing he looked forward to all month.

"We'll I've been doing a number of things _Like putting half of my Rogues gallery in Arckham_, many hobbies, it's nice to have an outlet for your stress" Bruce said to her.

"You mean besides vaginas?" Ellen said and once more applauses and cheers came from the audience.

**Watchtower.**

The entire room of the cafeteria laughed hard at that joke, by now word had spread to the rest of the people on the station and those who were not there, that Bruce Wayne was on tv, it was sort of an public secret that of Batman's identity, so seeing Batman on Ellen was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"But Bruce seriously, words around town that you have a new girlfriend" Ellen said to him.

"Oh man, every time we see bats in public, he's with some cheep floozy dressed in red." Flashed replied as he took a sip of juice, while balancing his char on its back legs.

"Actually Wally my dress is black" Dianna said and this made him choke on his drink and fall back with his chair.

"You're the floozy!" Superman said before he realized what was it he just uttered.

"I mean, you're….you're not" He desperately tried to correct himself.

"Kal, Kal, I understand so let's just calm down and watch the show" Dianna replied calming his friend down and stiffening a laugh at Wally and Clarks expense as she continued to watch the show.

**Ellen show.**

At this Bruce was caught almost off guard, he didn't think that the measures for discretion could be defeated, but that just went to show you just what an unstoppable force of nature the paparazzi are.

"Well what can I say about here, she's one in a million"

"You know for most men that's just an expression!" Ellen replied trying to contain her laughter, but the audience had no such qualms and they filled the air with loud shouts and applause.

After the minute which it took for it to die down, Ellen asked the following.

"So seriously what can you tell me about her?"

Bruce knew that he had to be very careful about what he was going to say, ordinarily he would just make some sexist remarks for the sake of his playboy persona, he had done so in the past, but with Dianna it didn't feel right to do so, so for the first time in public, Bruce Wayne, aka the Batman spoke from his heart.

"We'll she's very pretty, smart funny, pleasure to be with, and honestly I don't know what a great girl like her see's in a loser like me." Bruce replied to her just then realization hit him and he realized the just how deep his feelings were and he lost himself in his own heart and just couldn't stop talking.

"And when I'm with here I feel, things that I never thought I'd feel, she understands me like nobody else does, I never have to hide or pretend with her and when she saw the real me, she didn't blink, didn't turn, didn't looked to see if there was another hidden lair, didn't try to change me, or try to convince me that there was something wrong with me, she just smiled and was happy that I let her in, and every moment with her is….like heaven to me" Bruce finished talking and he snapped back to reality.

He looked and saw that Ellen had tears in her eyes from what he just said and also saw that the audience had the same tears in their eyes, he then saw the cameras and realized he just confessed he loved Dianna in front on national television.

"*sob*sob*I'd make a joke about how you being in love *sob*sob* is one of the signs of the end of days *sob*sob*but that was so beautiful that I, *sob*sob* I can't just do it, that's B*sob*sob*Brucie folks" Ellen said between sobs and then she started applauding, and the whole crowd started as well, Bruce now bright red with embarrassment from what he just did, quickly left the stage.

**Wayne Corporation, Bruce's office.**

Bruce was frantically walking through his office making a hole in the floor, when his phone suddenly ranged.

"Hello"

"Hell, I knew that you were in a relationship, but I didn't think just how serious it was" the voice of Dick Grayson was heard on the other side of the line, one benefit of being with Dianna was that she had advised him to reconcile with his son, he'll he even started calling Tim and dick his sons because of her.

"That make's two of us, how are things in cape Canaveral?" Bruce asked him.

"Pretty good actually, by tomorrow me and the other delegates will half way to Tamaran" Dick replied.

Ever since their reconciliation a few weeks ago Bruce had been grooming Dick as a CEO of Wayne Corporation, and Congress decided that since earth is not alone, and is exposed to a great number potential threats it was necessary to establish friendly relationships with other planets and Tamaran was the first of them, so Dick's first important task was to represent Wayne Corporation, who since the downfall of Lex Luthor, the fiasco of Star Labs technology roll in its impotency against the white Martians and the Thanagarians was currently the top Enterprise.

"Well anyway take care of yourself." Bruce said to him.

"You two, from what happened today I got a feeling you're in for a big finally" Dick replied and ended the conversation.

A few minutes later the phone buzzed signaling that his secretary Susan was on the line.

"Mr. Wayne, your there's a lady here to see you" she said and Bruce said to let her in.

A minute later Diana in her disguise walked in.

"That was some speech you gave their Bruce." She said with a teasing tone n her voice.

"Dianna it…..it just happened….i…I just couldn't control my feelings…..it just….it just" Bruce tried to reason, but was stopped by a finger pressed to his lips by Dianna.

"Bruce stop trying to apologies, that was the most beautiful thing I ever heard and the fact that you told the world that you love me, and I feel the same way" she said and added a gentle peck on the lips.

"But since you were so eloquent with your speech, I feel that I should also tell you the full extent of how you make me feel." Dianna said and she took a few steps back, Bruce walked to the minibar in the office and took a small sip of water to give him courage for what was about to come.

"In a few words I can safely say that you make me feel…lazy, sick and disgusted…"Dianna suddenly said to him and Bruce gripped his chest with his right arm and nearly had a heart attack at what she said to him.

"…..with myself….."Dianna added and this turned Bruce's shock into confusion.

"With yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, with myself, you see I am quite swamped with responsibilities, I'm the Amazon champion, a member of the justice league, the ambassador to Themyscira, the leader of various women's rights movements and there are times when I want to just give up, but then I say to myself, Bruce is Batman, he does the justice league, he manages his company and he has a full time roll as an actor and he doesn't complain so why should I" she replied and then turned to him, she then crossed the great gap between them, grabbed him by his collar pulled him close, looked him in the eyes and said.

"You! You make worker bee's look lazy and ants look fat from lack of motion, you don't give in to fatigue, hunger, or despair, you just take them by the throat and break their legs and thrown them away, I've been blessed by Artemis with stamina and even I am envious and the nearly endless drive that you posses, the beacon of hope and drive s so bright it would eclipse the sun itself, and yes you the Batman are a beacon of light"

"Whenever I'm with you my heart is comforted with the reassurance that no task is to hard, you remind me that I am the Olympian champion, that I can take whatever the worlds throws at me, that I cannot and will not back down, that I cannot and will not be beaten by whatever the world hits me with" Dianna said, she then let go of Bruce took a few steps back.

"You help remind me of what I can do, of what I've been through and lived to tell the tale who I am, of what I am, of what I am suppose to be!" she added, she then hit her two arms hard together and with the sound of her braces hitting each other a loud thunder was heard and a flash of light temporarily blinded Bruce and when he could see again, there was Dianna hovering above him, in her wonder woman costume, a champion Amazon, a goddess, a chosen one blessed by the gods, gracing this mere mortal with her presence.

"At this point your affections are essential to my health, so for the sake of my heart, the world and my mission I have come here to ask the following" Dianna said to him as she moved her right hand to her waist were a sword was.

She drew the blade and was an inch away from Bruce's throat who didn't even flinch.

"I Dianna of Themyscira, Bearer of the Champions Armor, champion and representative of my people, ambassador to man's world, and warrior of the justice league ask of you Bruce Wayne, Dark Knight of Gotham, Strategos of the Justice League, Master of Wayne Corporation…..to be my permanent companion for life…." Dianna said in her most authoritarian and regal voice she possessed while at the same time blushing a shade of red which rivaled a fire.

"Permanent companion for life….Dianna that means you're asking me to be you're….."Bruce hesitated at finishing the sentence.

"Ugh! MEN! Yes I'm asking you to be my husband!" Dianna shouted back to him while muttering a few cruse words in Themysciran.

"And the sword is?"

"I am a princess of Themyscira, to refuse me would be a great insult, I do not take insult from anyone, so prepare yourself mister Wayne, what is your answer?" Dianna asked him anxiously as she removed the sword from his throat and started sharpening it with a stone and informing him that he had until she finished sharpening it.

_So it's either death or marriage, doesn't seem to be much difference between the two" _he thought to himself.

"Dianna you do realize that I am not going to stay like this forever, I'm pushing 34, in ten years I'll start to have grey hair, in twenty it will be gray and in 30 I'll be an old man, not the same person you see before you"

"Bruce, I know of that and of what it involves, that one day you will die and that I will live on, or that you will be old and you may think that I no longer find you attractive, well I met someone while we were in world war two, and I found him again after we returned, and by then he was an old man in his eighties and you know what to me he was still every bit of attractive as he was all those decades ago, it's your heart that I love Bruce, your looks are a bonus, also there's no guarantee that either of us will live that long, especially after what almost happened to Kal, so shouldn't we try to make the best of our time?" she asked him.

Bruce took another drink of water and finished the glass, he then closed his eyes and pretended to think about it, he had already made up his mind, but Dianna used scare tactics and intimidation with a sword on him, a little mental torture payback was only fair.

"I've finished sharpening it, what is your answer, you have until the count of three" Dianna said as she moved the blade back for a full swing.

Bruce opened his eyes and there was no trace of fear on his face, as if the super powered warrior preparing to attack him with a sword was no threat at all.

"One!"

She took a step closer to him.

"Two"

He was still silent.

"You stubborn, egotistical, pigheaded, three( I do) " Dianna was cut off before she could count to three, and her blade stopped just short of cutting Bruce in half.

"What did you say?" Dianna asked him, checking if she heard right as she retracted the blade.

Bruce got down on one knee, took one of her hands in his two and said:

"I Bruce Wayne, Dark Knight of Gotham, Strategos of the Justice League, Master of Wayne Corporation accept your proposal and I also ask you Dianna of Themyscira, Bearer of the Champions Armor, champion and representative of my people, ambassador to man's world, and warrior of the justice league to be my permanent companion for life, will you accept?" Bruce asked her.

Her reply was to grab him, pull him up to her level, and give him a passionate kiss.

"Yes I do you stubborn man, but why did you take so much time to answer I could have hurt you" Dianna asked him after pulling away from the kiss.

"That's just part of my charm, which you seem to like, also I know that out off all the people on this planet that you would never hurt me, so it's safe for me to entrust my body and my heart to you without fear or reservation"

"Oh Bruce!" Dianna said and was so overwhelmed by his words that she started crying tears of joy and kissing him senselessly, things started to get passionately, but then Dianna pulled back suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not ready for sex yet "she replied to him.

"Dianna I told you before it's okay, you're ready when you're ready" Bruce replied and gave her a hug in comfort.

Dianna looked at him and she remembered her conversation with the girls and what they told them.

_Men are like puppy dogs when it comes to girls, if they like you they'll jump, roll over and play dead, but be warned like any puppy they expect to receive a scratch on their belly or a pat on the head from time to time, if not their going to find someone else to play with now were not saying you should do things you don't want but, just keep that in mind_

"You've been a gentleman about it Bruce, and for that you deserve a reward" Dianna said with an almost evil smirk on her face which made Bruce panic for a moment.

"R-Reward?"

"Yes" Dianna replied as she unzipped his fly and started rewarding him with her hand.

"Mister Wayne is everything alright, should I call security?" The voice of Bruce's secretary was heard on the other end of the phone line.

"Everything's alright Susan." Bruce sad through the phone.

"And will you please cancel the rest of my schedule, I think I will be very busy for the rest of the afternoon, I'm in a rather tight position at the moment" Bruce said to her and then gazed back at Dianna who had a big predatory smile on her face.

"Sounds like your girlfriend has you by the nuts" Susan said jokingly.

"You have no idea!" Bruce said trying to control his voice and Dianna tried to stiffen her laughter.

**Mount Olympus.**

"It seems like they found each other" Hera said with a smile on her face.

"Though Dianna's technique is lacking, I should school her on that" Aphrodite added.

"So I guess, the hunt is over then" Artemis replied.

"The hunt yes, but now comes the war" Athena said to them.

"The war?" Hestia asked.

"Meeting the parents and the wedding of course "

**Read and review let me know if I should continue.**


End file.
